Happy Eighteenth Birthday Lucinda
by FeloriaForever
Summary: It's Luce's eighteenth birthday and Daniel feels that it is a a very special day. More than usual. This one shot was inspired by Moulin Rouge. A Fallen fanfic by firelady101. R&R please


**A/N: Hey guys. I have a new one-shot for you. I've been rereading Fallen by Lauren Kate. The series is so amazing. Anyway, I was inspired by I fanfic that I write online to write this. Hope you enjoy it. **

Daniel's POV

I awoke early in the morning. Way too early. The sun wasn't even shining yet so I was sheathed in complete darkness. I reach up and grab my phone from my nightstand. The time read 5.45am. God why had I woken up so early. I put my phone but quickly grab it again and cast a glance it the date. 23rd of September. **(1)** Luce's Birthday! She was turning eighteen. For some odd reason, I felt as If this birthday held more importance. I know that turning eighteen holds importance because the person is finally becoming an adult and that they only turn eighteen once, but I felt as if Luce had been waiting a very long time to turn eighteen so I decided to make a big deal out of it. I crawled out of bed, put warm clothes and headed outside to the courtyard where Luce and I first met. I plucked a dozen peonies and wrapped them together with a few blades of grass. I small gift or talent I had was that I could make anything such as knots and bows from any material. With the bouquet in my hand I walked to Luce's room and placed the flowers outside her door with a note that I had previously written back at my dorm. This was only the first part of what I would do.

* * *

Luce's POV

"Happy Birthday!" I groggily woke up to the sound of Nora's voice. I blinked a couple of times waiting for my eyes to adjust to the light radiating into the room from the window. I sat up and found Nora, Hailey and Jordan all sitting at the end of my bed. In Nora's hands, she held a round chocolate cake with lighted candles that read '18'. Jordan and Hailey were holding presents.

"Well? Aren't you going to blow out the candles and make a wish?" Nora asked with a hopeful smile on her face. I blew out the candles but I had no wish. Everything I wanted was already here with me. Daniel.

"So what did you wish for?" Jordan asked handing me her present. I pulled away the wrapping and found a scrapbook full of all the memories that I had made at Emerald College with room for more to add. It was a wonderful gift.

"I didn't wish for anything because it already came true."

"Because you already have Daniel." Nora said slicing the cake into individual pieces and handing us each one.

"That is right. I have what I want. I need not ask for anything else."

"Ughh! Too much mushiness. I'm only joking. You two are adorable together. Speaking of which, these are for you." Nora reached behind her and handed me a bouquet of white peonies. My favourite flower. I knew they were from Daniel. He knew me so well.

"There's a note as well." I place the peonies in a vase which I would later fill with water before accepting the note from Hailey.

_Happy Birthday Luce._

_Meet me tonight at the Courtyard, 8pm_

_With all my love._

_Daniel_

I excitedly smiled at the thought of tonight. After the girls had read the note, I put it next to the flowers and got ready for the day. It may be my birthday but it was still a school day and classes would start in an hour.

* * *

Arriane's POV

"Hey what's with the cake?" Roland asked me.

"I have a cake to share with all of you because we a celebrating a very special day. Luce's eighteenth birthday. She has been waiting countless years to turn eighteen." I sat down on the clouds next to Roland and the two Nephilim, Miles and Shelby. I watched from above and Luce wandered around her new college campus to meet Daniel.

"Oh yeah, it's the 23rd today. I can't believe she is actually turning eighteen today. Finally breaking through the cursed barrier to be seventeen forever." Roland said. I sliced him a piece and handed it to him.

"Exactly, which is why we are celebrating. Now shut up and eat your cake or else we won't be able to hear them."

* * *

Luce's POV

Class was a bore. All I could think about was Daniel and meeting him tonight. Finally class was let out and I was free to prepare myself for tonight. When I arrived back at my dorm, I found an arrow pointing left. Down two doors was another arrow taped to the wall. I followed the arrows curious to find out its destination. I ran past another arrow and came across a stop sign. Below it read 'Turn Around'. As I do, I find a peonie attached to the door. I realise that this is Daniel's room. I reach for the doorknob and open the door. Unfortunately I do not find Daniel. That is until I look out the window. I find him seated on a blanket by the lake. Out in front of him, awaits a lovely romantic picnic. He looks up and spots me; a smile grows on his face.

"I thought you said to meet you at the Courtyard?" I blurt out, instantly wish I could take it back. Furiously blushing. Daniel lets out a small laugh.

"That was just a cover. You received my flowers then?" I climb out the window and snuggle next to him. Daniel stretches his arm around me holding me closer.

"I did thank you. They were beautiful." I tilt his chin down and softly kiss him. He kisses me back before pulling away reaching into his pocket. He pulls out a red velvet box.

"Happy Eighteenth Birthday Lucinda." Inside is a charm bracelet with an engraving on it. _All my love for you. _

"Daniel it's beautiful. I love it." He helps me put it on my wrist and I kiss him again, but passionately. We spend the rest of the day together in each other's arms watching the sun go down. This has been the best day of my life. I'm glad that I am finally eighteen now.

* * *

**So there you have it. My first Fallen Fanfic. I hope you liked it. Please review. It makes my day hearing about what you think of my stories and helping turn me into a better writer.**

**(1) I don't actually know the real birthday date for Luce because it wasn't mentioned in Rapture so I made my own okay.**


End file.
